


Disappointed

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2020 [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Disappointment, Gen, Mentors, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Melinda May, Sick Character, Sparring, Training, parental vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: The reader goes to training while sick and May berates them for risking their health.LOMB: O3 - Melinda May
Relationships: Melinda May & Reader
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035468
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Disappointed

You ducked just in time, narrowly dodging May’s attack. Piper hadn’t been joking about her skills; there really was no one like her when it came to the fight. May moved with grace and style yet still managed to pack a serious punch behind every movement. The amount of controlled aggression that drove each strike was unparalleled in anyone else on the strike team. Her attack patterns were as unpredictable as they were brilliant, each utilising the least amount of effort on her part to knock you off balance and then disable you within seconds.

“You’re off your game.” May blocked your kick with ease. You waited for some kind of advice, a direction in which to focus your practise but instead May simply took advantage of your opening. She grabbed you by the thigh and flipped you over onto your back, her foot on your shoulder to keep you down.

It took a few seconds for your ears to stop ringing and for the world to still. In that time May visibly decided that you were out, her perpetual blank expression briefly shifting to disappointment, and stepped away. Without a thought, acting on the instinct her vigorous sessions were designed to hone, you swung your legs around and hooked your ankles together around her knee. You jerked your legs back and May hit the training mat with a heavy thud.

A smile crossed her lips before the serious mask fell back into place and May was back on her feet faster than you could blink. Poised to strike, she circled you then backed you across the training room and into the corner. She pulled her hand back ready to punch, an opening you should have exploited. However by the time your body caught up to your brain, her fist smashed into your cheek and the impact had you stumbling back.

Stars exploded across your vision and you found yourself grateful for the support of the wall against your back. Fighting in tight quarters should have made it easier. Yes, you were restricted but so was she and May had spent months honing your skills for this sort of close combat. Today, though, all of that went out the window. You missed all but one of your shots and May repeatedly landed blow after blow until she finally took pity on you and stepped back.

You slid down the wall and brought your knees to your chest, groaning. Forehead on your knees, you closed your eyes and prayed for the thumping at the base of your skull to pass. It did not. Every new breath was a challenge and you coughed roughly into your legs, the very effort of clearing your airways almost too much.

“Look at me.”

What you really wanted to do was go and crawl into bed but she was your superior officer and you did as you were told. She crouched down to your level and stared straight at you, concern clear across her face. May pressed the back of her hand to your forehead and frowned. “You’re burning up.”

You tried to shake your head but it only made you dizzy. “I’m fine. That’s just post workout sweat.”

“You’re sick.”

“It’s only a cold. It’ll pass in no time.”

May’s expression fell further, disappointment radiating from every pore in her body. It was so much worse than being shouted at, you decided. You felt like you’d let her down – no, you knew you had – and it was a hollowing feeling. Her silence didn’t help ease that feeling either. It was probably only seconds that passed but it stretched to cover an entire lifetime of failures.

Eventually May stood, lifting you up as she rose. “You should never train when you’re sick.”

“It’s really nothing,” you insisted, although the dry coughing fit that followed did little to convince her.

“We’re done for today.”

May would never slide an arm around your waist or shoulders to support you but she stayed stuck to your side like glue, right in your personal space, matching every stride as she walked you back to your quarters as if she was scared you might pass out along the way.

The security panel which controlled your room flashed green as she tapped her pass and all but shoved you inside. Following the unspoken command, you sat on the edge of your bed, head lowered in shame like a naughty child. “I’m sorry, May.”

“Why?”

You looked up. “For not telling you I was sick?”

Stoic as ever, May folded her arms over her chest and leaned back against your door. She regarded every detail of your room, from the neat stack of books beside your bed to the pile of dirty clothes in the corner. Her gaze lingered on the used tissues which poked out of every sleeve, pocket and pillow case, drawing her own silent judgements. You were grateful she kept them to herself, honestly. The last thing you needed to hear today was what your superior officer thought of your messy room.

“This isn’t about me.” She breathed a heavy sigh, the kind that was so common around the other agents with their charmingly simplistic and naive ideas. “It’s about you being irresponsible with your health. It doesn’t matter whether it’s a just a cold. You were off your game and you could have gotten seriously injured. Part of being a good fighter is knowing when to stay out of the ring.”

“I didn’t want to let you down.” You knew from her stern glare that you had done that anyway. “I thought we were supposed to push ourselves? Isn’t that what you and Coulson want? For everyone to be the best they can be, to never let anything get in the way or duty.”

“That is not what we’ve been saying and you know it.”

“What is the harm? This isn’t field work where we have to make a call between two terrible alternatives. It’s just a little exercise.”

“Training when you have a fever is dangerous for your health. You must have done basic biology at the Academy. You are aware the risks, both to you and to the others on the base. Or does exposing the rest of the team to a pathogen not bother you? Half the team is immunocompromised as it is without you actively spreading disease.”

She was right, of course she was. Whatever it was that you’d been trying to prove by getting out of bed and forcing yourself to fight… well, the point had certainly gone wide. “I’m sorry. It was a stupid decision.”

May just nodded. “Rest and keep your fluids up. One of the medical team will come and check you over later. I’ll see you in training next week and no sooner. Oh, and you’re still dropping your right elbow when you go for a punch. You need to watch that.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”


End file.
